Ask a Pretty Boy
by One day I'll be a dinosaur
Summary: Morgan won't make a move, so Reid will
1. Chapter 1

Morgan was never going to make a move. He felt as the stronger, older man that Reid would never comfortably be able to say no to him. Reid wanted Morgan, he had gotten bored of relationships without the solid foundation of a deep friendship, and as both were unattached now was the perfect time. Not wanting to give Morgan the excuse that Reid was confused and overly emotional and knowing the dangers of alcohol, Reid decided to invite Morgan over to his place on a quiet Sunday afternoon after a relaxing, as relaxing as it could get, week at the BAU.

As Morgan was driving over to Reid's place he received a call. Reid had ordered something from the pharmacy and could he, Morgan, pick it up for him please. So it was a Morgan bearing unknown gifts that was buzzed into Reid's apartment complex that morning. Dressed in joggers and a plain tight t-shirt, Reid was leaning on his door frame not letting Morgan into his apartment proper. He had a slight smirk and looked confident.

He motioned to the bag, "did you peak?" he teased. Morgan looked affronted, he understood how important privacy was to Reid, to all of them, about to sputter an indignant reply Reid interrupted him, "I only ask because I think you should, before you come in."

"Reid," Morgan paused, unsure of what was going on but knowing that Reid was in control here and had something he wanted to share, just in his own way. He looked at the other man, and decided to meet strength with strength, with his own special brand of cocky grin he opened the bag only to blink, close it and then open it again.

Yet they were still there, ribbed condoms, flavoured condoms, anal lube and a disposable camera. Reid looked less self-assured as Morgan tried and failed to understand the contents. "This is what I was planning to do for the day, you're more than welcome to join me," a wicked grin flashed onto his face, "and again some other day, in fact lots of days, and not just for mind-blowing sex but for dinners and movies and art galleries and sporting events and visits to friends and families and walks in the park and sitting around all day at home together and all the unique coupley things we'll discover that we enjoy together."

Morgan still stared down at the bag two words, or was it three? running through his head "mind-blowing sex". He finally tore his eyes away from the bag and up into Reid's. Still unsure, the logistics of work and their careers and sensible facts such as their relationship endangering them on the field screaming at him to think clearly, could they really do this?

Reid knew this was the make or break moment taking Morgan's head in his hands he leaned in, "so what do you say Pretty Boy?"


	2. Chapter 2

Reid was warming up almond oil. Checking the temperature and finding it lukewarm to touch he left the kitchen to find Morgan in the living room reading a newspaper. Grabbing the paper and throwing it to the side Reid fell to his knees and opened up Morgan's fly.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you love but oh" Morgan broke off, Reid was gently rubbing warm oil onto his cock, his slowly hardening cock. He let out a hum of pleasure to let Reid know to continue. After forty years they didn't need words any more, but that didn't mean they weren't discovering new things.

Morgan still remembered when he woke up to find himself an old man. Reid was still sex on a stick, he was gorgeous and Morgan felt wrong that an old man such as him could desire Reid, who was still so young and full of life.

Reid let Morgan sulk for two days. Then while Morgan was making lunch Reid pounced on him. He forced him against the kitchen counter slowly removing his clothes, kissing every grey hair and wrinkle he found. This slow tortuous foreplay lead into the evening and Morgan was surprised he had the stamina to last so long, hours hot and hard and aching. The sensations suddenly stopped and then he felt a tongue at his hole. Oh, oh and oh, that would never ever grow old, like he did and Reid didn't. His erection started to flag and Reid stopped. "Morgan", his voice filled with wry amusement "Morgan, I'm in my sixties, I'm getting on in years but you, you are still a God, a living breathing Greek God, you are walking temptation. I love you and we're growing old together, don't forget that" with that he wrapped his mouth around Morgan's cock and deep throated him. Thrusting up to met this wet warmth that seemed to never end Morgan fell back to find he was being rimmed.

He moaned at this delicious new feeling, it seemed that tongues were everywhere. The new Sqweel had arrived then. But oh, they have never given the other a blow job while using.

That orgasm and been intense and Morgan and enjoyed the double assault many many times since then.

For men in their seventies they were so very actively sexual. A strange side effect of growing older was the funeral sex. As you reached your sixties and seventies when your cohorts died it was still sad yet expected. It also showed you that you were running out of time. Morgan and Reid had had lots of life affirming sex but it now had lost its celebratory twinge and gained a bitter-sweet sense of one day I will lose you and I won't be able to handle that.

"Morgan" Reid was using his confident-I-will-get-what-I-want voice "I currently fully prepared and have a butt plug in me keeping me ready and waiting for you." He allowed Morgan a moment to process, "take me to the park and fuck me."

Morgan paused, fuck was good, park was bad, it was in the public they could get caught then a fine and a criminal record. But they didn't work any more, would never have to again, they could afford a fine, the law didn't matter to them just the social taboo, and oh they were 'old' now, so much social taboo there. Morgan looked down at Reid, who smiled back up at him and asked, "so, what do you say Pretty Boy?"


End file.
